


Danganronpa oneshots!

by HoneyJasper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJasper/pseuds/HoneyJasper
Summary: Are you a male/gender-nonconforming individual who can't find any good fics without downloading an extension to find anything for you? Well, do I have the request page for you! I will do any character from all the danganronpa games to be in love/friends with you!
Relationships: New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble/Reader, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Ensemble/Reader





	Danganronpa oneshots!

-Request Page-

Howdy! Welcome to the request page! Here are some rules and guidelines for requesting.

Please state the character you would like me to write about, what pronouns I should use for the reader, and what type of fic it should be (ex; fluff, angst, specific AUs)

What I won't do:  
-canon/canon  
-NSFW of any kind  
-exesive gore  
-major character deaths in the story  
-specific spoilers

What I will do:  
-Any character  
-most AUs  
-Any pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it! Remember to take a break and get those dishes out of your room X3


End file.
